Closure
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: Owen wats closure, and this is the only way to get it


A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys are doing alright. So once again, I decided to do another one-shot involving Adam. Hope you guys like it, it was just a random thought. Also, there will be NO POV's. just in Third person.

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I'm saying this, you ALL know I don't own Degrassi, or its characters.

ENJOY!

"Ugh, do I have to?" Owen groaned.

"Umm, YES! If you're going to be friends with me, you'll have to get along with Adam too. And that means you have to apologize."

"Don't you think he's gotten over it by now? I mean, that was months ago."

"Owen, you threw him through a glass door, I'm surprised that I had gotten over it."

"I don't know Drew, I don't think this'll work."

"Owen, you're sorry right?" Drew asked. Owen thought for a second. "Right?"

"Yeah I am… it's just… he's not going to forgive me, why should I try?"

"Owen, I got my brother SHOT last month, he forgave me. So I'm sure he'll forgive you." Drew assured.

"*sigh*…. Ok. I guess it's worth a shot."

Owen knew it was time to come to terms with Adam. He knew that Adam hadn't deserved what he had gotten; the disrespect, the teasing, the all around harassment, everything. Adam had never done anything to anyone, and for some reason Owen hadn't realized that. He's called him every name in the book, tranny, queer, man-lady, even as much as Gracie. Let's face it, Owen had been an ignorant jackass, and he realized it after the damage was already done.

Since Owen had become friends with Drew, he had no choice but to feel guilty for what he did. Every time Owen would visit, he and Adam would exchange respectful, but awkward looks to each other. He wanted closure, and this was the only way he knew how to get it.

"Adam" Drew said walking into his room." You have a visitor."

"Thanks. Come on in Eli!" he called out. Drew shook his head.

"It's not Eli." Drew said. "Please don't kill me, but someone would like to talk to you."

Adam raised an eyebrow, and Owen walked in.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Drew said, leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Owen finally spoke up. "Hi…"

"Uh… Hi Owen. Seat?" he said, motioning to one of the chairs.

"Uhh, yeah sure."

"So…. What do you want?"

"Uhh… Um" he started.

Owen wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid. Why? He wasn't sure. Owen wasn't the apologetic type, so this would be somewhat new to him. He was a no regret type of person; he'd do something and not apologize for it later. The last time he apologized to anyone was Riley and Zane, but he had prepared for that one.

"Look, I know you and I got off on the wrong foot, and I know we're not exactly best friends, and I know…" Owen noticed his nervous rambling and got to the point. "What I'm trying to say is, I was hoping we could… start fresh. Maybe we can be friends?"

Adam didn't seem too convinced, but who could blame him? He had gone through an entire school year of torment, and most of it was from Owen. Adam had every right to be skeptical.

"Did Drew put you up to this? I swear, you'd think a bullet would get him to leave me in one piece."

"No, well yes, but I agreed to it as soon as he told me." Owen said. "It's understandable that you're upset, but I really do want to apologize. It was stupid and ignorant of me to treat you that way, and I'm sorry. I really am."

"I… I don't know man. I mean, you threw me into a glass door and-"

"You know what, its ok. I understand. I'll just go." He said getting up. Before he walked out the door, he said "But I really am sorry."

Owen walked disappointedly down the stairs and saw Drew waiting for him.

"How'd it go, man? are we planning any group movie nights soon?" he asked.

"Actually, no Drew." He sulked. "Told you this wouldn't work. I'm gonna go, see you later man."

"Bye." He said, raising an eyebrow. Drew was pretty sure Adam would be willing to make amends with Owen. It wasn't that unexpected; it's just that Adam's more of the forgiving type. Drew decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Adam what happened?" he asked him.

"Owen tried to apologize and stuff."

"And you didn't forgive him?"

"Well, I don't know what to do. Can you really blame me? He's tormented me for months. I cant just forgive the guy willy nilly."

"I guess that's understandable, man." Drew confessed. "But just think about it, ok? I know Owen isn't the most modest person, but I know he meant every word he said. I mean, sure he's cocky and arrogant and sometimes I want to freakin' choke him, but deep down, VERY deep down, there's good in him. Just… consider it, at least."

After Drew left the room, Adam plopped on his bed and had a long think. Drew was right. He knew Owen was usually a jerk, but just by looking at him, he felt that Owen was being genuine. Adam had gone through a lot in his life. That stunt Owen and Fitz pulled had an impact, but since it was months ago, it just seemed petty. Forgiving Owen didn't seem like such a chore anymore.

"Drew, where'd Owen go?"

"Uh, I think he went to the Dot. Why?"

I need to talk to him. I'll be back soon. Later."

Adam slipped on his shoes and walked to the Dot. When he arrived he paused, looking around for Owen. He finally found him, sitting by himself. Adam took the seat in front of him.

"Hi… uh, I can leave if you want." He nervously said.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you." He said. "Look Owen, if you ever try and-"

"I won't, I promise.." he told him. "So… Friends?" he asked, slowly putting a hand out.

"Friends." Adam said, shaking it.


End file.
